Fire Civilization
}} The Fire Civilization is a monocolored civilization that is distinguished by a red color frame and is represented by the symbol of a cogwheel. Gameplay The Fire Civilization focuses on low level creatures as swift attacks or strong dragons. Story The dry, hot climate of the Fire civilization stretches over a series of islands covered in volcanic ash and solidified magma. Constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and other seismic activities make for an unstable habitat. Very little vegetation survives. The history of this land is a history of war between Dragonoids and Humans. Once a thriving civilization, Fire creatures enjoyed the benefits of advanced technology, focused in part on weapon development. During the Ancient War, a powerful weapon using magma was introduced that caused a major shift in the planet’s crust. As a result, the small continent lost most of its surface to the sea, most of the mountains threatened to become active volcanoes, and the Fire civilization suffered significant setbacks, all the while experiencing increasingly vigorous volcanic activities. Although some artifacts from the Ancient War were preserved in the ruins, inhabitants are now in constant search of their long-lost technology. In the Fire civilization, volcanoes are the symbol of power. Dragonoids have learned how to force an eruption and utilize it as a weapon. Although it requires several months for preparation, and targeting is haphazard, this "volcano weapon" is overwhelmingly destructive. Meanwhile, Fire creatures have turned to mining to facilitate a lifestyle that revolves around the use of iron, gunpowder, magma, and steam. Once a mountain has been mined and hollowed, they transform it into a habitable fortress reinforced with metal. They build steam engines for transportation and mining, and use the resulting clouds of smoke and steam to shield them from their enemies. Aggressive, yet simple-minded, Fire creatures are extremely confident and self-assured. They seek nothing short of complete victory over their enemies, and show no mercy. The thought of coexisting does not occur to them only annihilation and eradication. Even when losing, Fire creatures refuse to surrender. They fight to the death proudly, knowing retreat can bring only shame and dishonor. Fire creatures enjoy a good spectacle and love to show off. On the battlefield, they tend to overdress and over arm, to the point where the creature inside is no longer recognizable. Dragon Saga The Fire Civilization were the former rulers of the world of Dragon Saga. The civilization is consisted of battle-passionate dragons known as Gaial Command Dragons and they lead the Human Baku. Their leader was formerly Dorago the Great, Dragon World, who was overthrown by the Light Civilization and Water Civilization as they got the power of the Draghearts. Then, a Human Baku known as Glenmolt, Explosive Swordsman decided to find the sword who can overpower the Dragons. He succeeded and found Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword. Glenmolt became a Draguner and mastered Gaiheart. Gaiheart resonates and Dragsolutions into Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. When it Dragon Solutioned the Gaial Command Dragons awakened. Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge, a Draguner of the Water Civilization was destroyed by it. Glenmolt then participated in the competition known as "Duel Masters" and defeated many Water Civilization and Darkness Civilization opponents. However, after many battles Glenmolt's appearance changed and was possessed by Gaiginga, becoming Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident. It's sheer power destroyed the army of Aries, Dragon Edge. While Gaiglen is not an enemy, it does affect the Fire Civilization and thus fading the advantage of it. Glenmolt's friend Maccarran Fine, Explosive Roar and his teacher Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge were set to stop it. And due to Fiddich, Glenmolt was stopped from being taken over by Gaiginga completely. It was turned out that the reason for Glenmolt's possession is because of over-drowning in the power of Draghearts. In order to train him to make him worthy of controlling a Dragheart, Fiddich sealed Gaiheart and Gaial in Glenmolt's body. Due to Glenmolt losing his weapons, Batoraio saw this and became a Dragheart itself, and thus decided to guard him so he can be used by Glenmolt. As Glenmolt trained, he became Glenmolt "Explosion", Dragon Edge, and successfully 3D Dragon Solutions Batorai into Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe by exploiting the highest potential of it's power. Interactions with the other civilizations The Fire Civilization is allied with the Darkness and Nature civilizations. The Fire Civilization is enemies with the Light and Water civilizations. Races | category= Fire | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Light | notcategory= Water | notcategory= Darkness | notcategory= Nature }} Shared Races: *Alien (All civilizations share this race) *Brave Spirit (Shared with Darkness) *Dynamo (Shared with Light, Water and Nature) *Dreammate (Shared with Nature) *Egg (Shared with Darkness and Nature) *God (All civilizations share this race) *Hunter (All civilizations share this race) *Knight (All civilizations share this race) *Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) *Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) *Oracle (All civilizations) *Origin (All civilizations) *Outrage (All civilizations) *Outrage MAX (All civilizations) *Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) *Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) *Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) *Survivor (All civilizations share this race) *Tristone (Shared with Darkness and Nature) *Tyranno Drake (Shared with Darkness) *Vehicle Bee (Shared with Nature) *Unknown (All civilizations share this race) *World Bird (All civilizations share this race) *World Command (All civilizations share this race) *World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique Abilities *Dragon support *Speed Attacker *Power attacker (shared with nature) *Attacking untapped creatures *Attacking if able *Power-limited creature destruction *Blocker destruction *Mana destruction *Putting shields into the graveyard *Untapping after winning battles *Creatures can't be attacked (shared with water) *Breaking additional shields *Taking extra turns *Searching for Cross Gears *Reduction of costs for Cross Gears *Forced battling with other creatures *Power boost when battling instead of only when attacking Category:Civilization Fire Civilization